Be My Weakness Be My Last Breath
by inolvidable23
Summary: Todo había terminado y ahora finalmente podía descansar en paz.. Clexa.


**Resumen:** Todo había terminado y ahora finalmente podía descansar en paz..

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece y menos mal que no lo hace.

 **AN:** Porque alguien me deja escribir estas cosas es un misterio pero ahí va. Disfrutad si podeis...

* * *

La guerra contra la nación del hielo había terminado y, por fin, eran libres.

-¡Por la libertad!

Lexa sonrió con orgullo mientras Indra coreaba aquella frase con sus soldados y con la gente del cielo, quienes los habían ayudado a mantener la paz de Polis y la unidad entre los clanes en los que ahora ellos también estaban incluidos.

Favor por favor. Lexa luchó contra Roan para demostrar su valía y presentar a la gente del cielo como parte de la coalición y Clarke había peleado ahora a su lado para demostrar su lealtad a su Heda.

No podía pedir mucho más realmente.

 **##**

 **La niebla nublaba su vista cuando la espada la cortó pero Lexa se mantuvo firme, mriando a Nia con una ferocidad que no había sentido hasta ahora.**

 **Ella había hecho daño a su gente, a la gente del cielo y casi había matado a una Clarke que ahora estaba inconsciente en brazos de su madre.**

 **La sangre le hervía por dentro...**

 **-No vivirás para siempre, Lexa-gruño Nia.**

 **-Tú tampoco-dijo Lexa antes de levantar su espada-. You gonplein steodon...**

 **Y la espada cayó sobre Nia a la misma velocidad que la lluvia caía sobre la nieve, dado por fin un ganador merecido a esta guerra.**

 **##**

Tras la muerte de Nia, sus guerreros se habían marchado y ahora su gente y la gente del cielo junto a otros miembros de la coalición descansaban en el Campamento Jaha que era el más próximo al campo de batalla.

Lexa suspiró colocando una mano sobre su estomago antes de mirar al frente donde la gente reía y comenzaba a beber. Pudo ver a Indra con otros soldados mirando atentos a cualquier percance mientras los demás bebían con la gente del cielo. Pudo ver a Raven con Abby y a Bellamy con Octavia y Lincoln, charlando animadamente y luego, entre toda la multitud vio a Clarke, hablando con Luna y Gork mientras sostenía un vaso de licor.

No podía pedir nada más.

Lexa se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos de la escena que tenía delante de ella necesitando un momento para si misma. Tantas cosas habían pasado en los últimos meses. La muerte de Anya y su alianza con la gente del cielo. Su curiosidad por Clarke, su alianza y la muerte de Gustus. Sus sentimientos y su traición. Su reencuentro y el intento de asesinato de Clarke. Su lucha por protegerlos, Pike, Bellamy y el aparato llamado ALIE. Ontari, Nylah, Echo y todos los que habían caído en batalla.

Titus, su último pariente quien había muerto para protegerla de un ataque directo de Nia.

Tantas vidas que ahora culminarían en una paz que todos habían forjado con sudor, lágrimas y sangre.

Lexa caminó lentamente, sus pasos cada vez más pesados y su dolor más potente pero aún así firme en su deseo de llegar al árbol donde había visto reposar a Clarke durante su encuentro con el Pauna y que ahora quería ver una vez más, ahora en tiempos de tranquilidad.

Se sentó apoyándose en el, dejó escapar el aire cuando la presión de sus piernas sosteniendo su cuerpo cansado cesó y su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas por un segundo para dejarla mirar al horizonte mientras la brisa golpeaba su cara.

 _Así que esto era la libertad..._

Mucho tiempo antes, durante Costia y después de perderla, Lexa se había prometido contemplar este momento con calma para recordar a sus muertos y poder darles la despedida que tanto necesitaban, por eso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cómoda, miró al cielo y sonrió, dejando que las estrellas de la noche la iluminaran lo suficiente para que sus ojos brillaran.

-Ahora podéis seguir adelante-susurró Lexa al aire.

Pudo sentir la brisa de su respuesta. El orgullo de sus padres, el abrazo de Anya y el leve movimiento de la mano de Gustus sobre su pelo, el beso de Costia en la mejilla. Todos le decían adiós para pasar a una nueva vida en la que Lexa solo les deseaba lo mejor, sabiendo que no volvería a encontrarlos de nuevo.

Lexa cerró los ojos, lista para respirar cuando, de repente, un ruido la hizo sentir la última presencia que quería tener ahora al mismo tiempo que era la única presencia que necesitaba en este momento.

-¿Lexa?

La voz de Clarke era realmente como un calmante para su dolor y Lexa sonrió mientras sentía los pasos de Clarke acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado, haciendo a la morena apretar su estomago con algo de fuerza mientras agradecía a los cielos que fuera de noche y que Clarke no pudiera ver el alcance de su dolor.

No quería hacerla sufrir perdiendo a más gente cuando Lexa sabía que su lucha había terminado y Clarke no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

 _Te salvé porque te necesito..._

Ahora ya no la necesitaba más. Tenía su paz, su libertad y su gente más la de Lexa que siempre estaría a su lado.

-Deberías estar celebrando-susurró Lexa usando toda su fuerza para no temblar de dolor.

-No estabas allí-dijo Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a su alrededor-. ¿Es este el sitio donde descansamos durante nuestra aventura con el Pauna?

-Si.

-Vaya...nunca lo había visto de noche.

Lexa miró la cara de Clarke y se sintió más en paz consigo misma que nunca cuando vio una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa cubriendo el rosto de la mujer que la tenía anclada a ella como si fuera un navío. Clarke tenía un brillo en los ojos especial y Lexa se enorgullecía de ser en parte culpable de ese brillo al ganar para ella lo que todos necesitaban a gritos.

Libertad. Paz. Tranquilidad.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó Clarke, de repente, todavía mirando las estrellas.

-Descansar...-susurró Lexa.

Clarke le lanzó una mirada con una ceja levantada como si no pudiera creer lo que decía antes de volver a mirar al horizonte y Lexa dejó escapar una risa apretando la herida de su estomago por la que no dejaba de salir sangre mientras Heda se tornaba cada vez más pálida.

 _Gracias noche por esconder mi debilidad. Gracias cielo, por dejarme verla una vez más..._

La herida que Nia le había conseguido hacer con su espada no era mortal o, por lo menos, no debería haberlo sido pero Lexa sabía que la reina del hielo tenía un as en la manga y lo había usado de manera que Lexa no quedara impune de sus pecados en una vida en la que nadie estaba libre de ellos.

Veneno. De la peor clase se había incrustado dentro del cuerpo de Heda de manera efectiva cuando la espada la cortó y Lexa sabía que nada podría salvarla, ni la medicina de Clarke y su madre, ni su gente, nada.

Su lucha había terminado pero al menos, ahora los demás podrían tener paz.

-¿Volverás a Polis?-preguntó Clarke.

-Puede ser...-susurró Lexa gustándole la idea de volver a su casa aunque solo fuera como polvo.

-Quizá...quizá pueda ir también-susurró Clarke.

Lexa sonrió mientras sentía otra ráfaga de dolor y dejaba de sentir su pierna izquierda y su brazo pero se mantuvo firme, mirando a Clarke y como pintaba el horizonte con sus ojos y queriendo esta imagen para el final de su vida.

-Siempre serás bienvenida en Polis, Clarke-susurró Lexa.

-Podría ir a verte...-dijo Clarke mirando repentinamente al suelo mientras Lexa sentía a Clarke tomar su mano derecha-. ¿Podría?

-Clarke eres parte de la coalición, claro que puedes-suspiró Lexa.

Clarke sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa mientras la morena reposaba en ese sentimiento y cerraba los ojos un momento, tragando saliva para intentar pasar el dolor que el veneno le estaba produciendo dentro de ella.

-Tu gente estará bien-susurró Lexa entonces-. Nadie podrá hacerles daño ahora.

-Gracias a ti-dijo Clarke-. Nunca te lo dije pero...gracias por pelear por nosotros.

-Si tengo la opción, Clarke...siempre lo haré-susurró Lexa.

Clarke simplemente miró al horizonte como si quisiera decir algo así que Lexa la dejó, sabiendo que todavía tenían cosas que decirse y rezando para tener el suficiente tiempo para escucharlas.

-Te odié, Lexa. Quise verte sufrir más que nada en este mundo durante meses. Quise verte morir y quise matarte pero tu manera de luchar y tu manera de intentar hacer las cosas mejor me hicieron verte de otra manera aunque dios sabe que aunque ahora todo este mucho mejor y me hayas mostrado tu lealtad todavía no confío en ti-dijo Clarke sinceramente, algo que Lexa agradecía a pesar de dolor que le producían sus palabras.

Su estomago se apretó por el dolor y Lexa apretó su mano sobre su herida solo consiguiendo que más sangre saliera de ella sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Tengo miedo de volver a hacerlo-susurró Clarke.

-Entiendo-susurró Lexa.

Y lo hacía porque en su lugar, Lexa no estaba segura de poder perdonar a Clarke pero estaba muriendo y la verdad era que Lexa solo quería proteger a Clarke de sus emociones, de su muerte y de lo que tendría que hacer ahora como única líder indiscutible de esta nueva coalición.

-Lexa...lo que intento decir es que...necesito tiempo pero quiero volver a confiar en ti-susurró Clarke.

 _El tiempo no esta a mi favor, Clarke._

Lexa apoyó la cabeza contra una de las ramas del árbol y respiró sintiendo que su vida llegaba a sus últimos momentos y recordando sus peleas con Anya, su vida en su aldea, sus padres, su familia y Costia, sus generales, sus guerreros como Gustus e Indra, sus misiones, sus risas y sus lágrimas. Todo pasó por Lexa como una exhalación, incluso la gente del cielo que ahora celebraba una victoria como ninguna otra antes.

Pero el tiempo se detuvo en ella, en Clarke.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa con voz rasposa por el cansancio.

-¿Si?-preguntó Clarke todavía mirando a las estrellas y fascinada por la paz que transmitían con su brillo.

-Tu eres mi debilidad...-susurró Lexa débilmente.

Y entonces, vio un futuro. Ella levantándose del trono y caminando a una habitación donde Clarke la esperaba tumbada en la cama y con un enorme vestido blanco y una sonrisa que competía con el mismo sol.

Si, ese era su futuro soñado y mientras dejaba que su vida saliera de su cuerpo, vio como las dos mujeres se giraban hacia ella fundidas en un abrazo y le decían.

-Ojala nos encontremos de nuevo...

–

Clarke sintió la mano de Lexa perder fuerza y eso le hizo mirar a la Comandante con una sonrisa antes de percatarse de que se había quedado dormida, apoyada sobre el árbol donde tiempo atrás Lexa la había estado observando dormir.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre decirme eso y quedarte dormida-susurró Clarke acariciando la cara de Lexa con cariño-. Vamos, volvamos a...

Fue entonces cuando Clarke vio que la otra mano de Lexa estaba apoyada sobre su estomago que, a su vez, estaba cubierto de sangre que hicieron a Clarke levantar la mirada, asustada y preocupada a la cara de Lexa.

-¿Lexa?-susurró Clarke.

Pero la morena no le contestó y Clarke sintió el corazón en la garganta cuando apartó la mano para ver la herida de Lexa. Era un corte pero a su vez un líquido purpura salía de él junto con la sangre que Clarke saltó repentinamente horrorizada al recordar que era ese líquido.

Era veneno.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke agarrando la cara de Lexa con las dos manos y moviendola al no obtener ninguna reacción de la Comandante-.¡Lexa!

Lexa tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo estaba completamente quieto en el suelo por lo que Clarke se forzó a tomarle el pulso rápidamente, abriendo sus asustados ojos azules al no encontrar ni rastro de los latidos de Lexa.

-No...no, no...-susurró Clarke subiendo sus manos de nuevo para tomar la cara de Lexa-. Lexa...Lexa...

Clarke no obtuvo respuesta y de nuevo se dejó llevar haciendo chocar sus labios contra los de la Comandante en un beso donde solo los labios de Clarke se movieron, al igual que las lágrimas de la rubia cayeron por sus mejillas al no tener ninguna respuesta.

El beso no se detuvo hasta que Clarke se vio forzada a apartarse y entonces fue cuando la rubia se lanzó al pecho de Lexa, intentando reanimarla sin éxito. A su alrededor y sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, la gente había detenido la fiesta a la orden de Indra y ahora todos estaban allí, percatándose de lo que Clarke no podía ni siquiera asumir en estos momentos y pagando su respeto a la mujer que los traicionó y que finalmente los salvó de un destino peor que la muerte.

Clarke miró a Lexa una vez más, tratando de reanimarla, de darle aire, vida, pero nada funcionaba y la rubia rompió a llorar y a gritar cayendo al pecho de Lexa cuando finalmente, su mente la forzó a darse cuenta de la verdad.

Lexa estaba muerta.

-¿¡Porque!? ¡Después de todo!-gritó Clarke contra el pecho de Lexa-. ¡Lexa! ¡Lexa, no me dejes! ¡No me dejes!

Abby suspiró con lágrimas al ver a su hija, Lincoln abrazó a una entristecida Octavia y Raven se escondió en Bellamy quien miraba la escena con total solemnidad.

-No me dejes...Lexa, no te vayas...-susurró Clarke-...todavía te necesito...

No hubo ninguna reacción de Lexa y Clarke solo se estiró con ella en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza entre los pechos de la Comandante y cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y se abrazaba al cuerpo de Lexa como si fuera un chaleco salva vidas.

Como si fuera su punto de partida y de regreso.

 _El amor es una debilidad..._

 _Tú eres mi debilidad..._

Clarke apretó su cuerpo al de Lexa y dejó escapar un sollozo mientras se daba cuenta de que Lexa le había dicho que la quería con su último aliento y Clarke todavía no le había contestado.

Era hora de hacerlo, se lo debían las dos después de todo.

-Tú también eres mi debilidad, Lexa-susurró Clarke.

Y otra vez, Clarke lloró sobre el cuerpo de la mujer por la que había sentido atracción, odio y amor sabiendo que Lexa siempre formaría parte de su corazón, de su alma y de su mente.

Porque Clarke había sido la debilidad de Lexa y también su última respiración y ahora, mientras Clarke lloraba agónicamente sobre Lexa y Lexa se mantenía inmóvil, incapaz de hacer nada para terminar con el dolor de su líder del cielo todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que, entre las dos, solo quedaría una frase.

 **Ai hod you in...**

 **Te amo...**


End file.
